legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Supreme Leader Snoke
Supreme Leader Snoke is the tertiary antagonist in Star Wars: The Force Awakens and the main, later secondary antagonist of the Star Wars sequel trilogy. Snoke is the former leader of the First Order and Kylo Ren's former master. Main Allies: Kylo Ren, Yellow Diamond, Scar Main Enemies: Luke Skywalker, Rey, Luna, Bender, Kion, Steven Universe Snoke founded the Knights of Ren and based its practices off of ancient Sith teachings from the planet Malachor. He trained eight apprentices, with his most prized pupil being Ben Solo, son of Han Solo and Leia Organa, and the grandson of Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader. Snoke was critical in the seduction of Ben to the dark side, and when his turn was complete, Snoke christened him Kylo Ren. In The Last Jedi, Snoke has a more pivotal role, commanding his flagship the Supremacy in an attack against the remnants of the Resistance. It is revealed that he had seduced Kylo to the dark side while he was under Luke Skywalker's training. After capturing Rey and commanding Kylo to kill her as to redeem himself worthy to him, Kylo betrayed and murdered Snoke. Kylo later usurped his position as Supreme Leader. Description After the escape of Poe Dameron with help of the deserting stormtrooper Finn, Hux and Kylo Ren are called before Snoke. Snoke tells them that if the droid BB-8, whom Dameron gave the map leading to Luke Skywalker, brings the map to the Resistance a new Jedi Order will rise. Hux claims full responsibility for the failure and tells Snoke that Starkiller Base is ready to be used against the Republic. Snoke orders Hux to oversee the preparations and dismisses him. After the general has left, Snoke exclaims that there has been an awakening and asks Ren whether he felt it too. He then tells Ren that the droid they are searching is in the hands of Ren's father, Han Solo. Ren tells Snoke that Han means nothing to him but Snoke responds that despite his training, Ren has never faced such a task before. His hologram then fades away, leaving Ren alone in the room. After Ren has captured Rey, but is unable to read her mind, as she herself is strong with the Force, he reports to Snoke who can not believe that the scavenger girl bested his apprentice. When Snoke asks of news of the droid, Hux tells him that because he had the girl in his hands, Kylo deemed the droid irrelevant and stopped the search for him. To prevent the Resistance from finding Luke Skywalker, Snoke tells Hux to prepare the base's weapon to destroy the home planet of the Resistance. Snoke then tells Ren to bring Rey to him, but she has already escaped her prison cell. After Han Solo calls out to Kylo Ren (by his name Ben) to come home and depart Snoke, his son asserts that Snoke is wise while Han claims that Snoke doesn't care about him and will crush Ben once he gets what he wants. It is unspecified what Snoke wants, it could be obedience from all over the galaxy or Luke Skywalker's location, if not both. Kylo Ren may have believed Han's warning that Snoke will crush him and then secretly made plans to kill Snoke later on to prevent that from happening. Nonetheless, Han's lecture to him about Snoke did not change his relation with his son, and his son executed him anyways. When it becomes imminent that Starkiller Base has reached a critical condition and will be destroyed under the attack of the Resistance, Snoke calls General Hux to him and orders him to evacuate the base as well as to bring Kylo Ren to him, promising he will complete Ren's training. Following the destruction of Starkiller Base, Snoke starts to sense that Kylo is growing weaker ever since he killed Han. He then proceeds to compare Kylo unfavorably to Vader by calling him an immature child hiding behind a mask, a statement that left Kylo very upset. Despite the setbacks, Snoke becomes delighted to hear that Hux found a way to constantly track down the Resistance fleet and deduce their current location through hyperspace, so he orders both Kylo and Hux to lead a series of assaults on the Resistance fleet. Snoke also learned that Kylo and Rey have developed a certain connection to each other within the Force as they can communicate through their minds. Deciding to exploit this, Snoke manipulated both Kylo and Rey into communicating more with each other in the Force, which allowed Rey to be captured by Ren in a failed attempt to bring him back to the Light Side. Being brought over to the throne room occupied by Snoke and his Elite Praetorian Guards, Rey is horrified to learn that Snoke plans to use his Force skills to torture her into giving out the location of Luke so that he can destroy the Jedi legacy and cement the First Order's reign across the galaxy. After Snoke tortures Rey, he sadistically orders Kylo to finish her off, gloating of his ability to read Kylo's mind and calling Rey a 'foolish child' for thinking she can still turn him. However, this finally drove an angry Kylo to rebel against Snoke by activating Anakin's lightsaber and using it to cut Snoke in half by the waist, killing him instantly in an act of betrayal. After finishing off Snoke's guards, Kylo takes over Snoke's mantle as the new Supreme Leader, even framing an escaping Rey for the murder and Force-choking an arriving Hux into compliance for the new chain of command. The K Team Storyline LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Snoke will be one of the main villains of the story. Allies: First Order, Knights of Ren, Great Diamond Authority Enemies: Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Rey, The Resistance, The B Team, The K Team, The X Force, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Hunson Abadeer, Rise of the Villains He is fourth in command of the Galactic Empire. Gallery Supreme Leader Snoke.png Snoke Speaking to Hux and Ren.jpeg Snoke The Last Jedi Top Cards.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Mass Murderers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Fearmongers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Dictators Category:Dark Lords Category:Warmongers Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Fascists Category:Strategists Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Bigger Bads Category:Force Users Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Andy Serkis Category:Members of the First Order Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Public Enemies Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Main Villains in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Main Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Mentors Category:Alliance of Darkness Category:Tyrants Category:Snoke's New Order Category:Luna's Archenemies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Legacy Characters Category:Dark Legacy Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Narcissist